Tulio's plan of getting rid of TzekelKan
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. This is just a one-shot of Tulio's Pov after the chase from the big cat controlled by Tzekel-Kan. This is my first one-shot.


_This is a one-shot about Tulio's Pov after the big giant cat chase. Disclaimer: I don't own the Road to El dorado. The Road to El dorado belongs to Dreamworks. No flames or mean comments allowed.  
_

_

* * *

_"I know what you are," Tzekel-kan said,as the big cat's eyes turned off and his eyes went back to normal. "And then I know what you are not;and you are not... gods!" he finishes with a cruel smile.

I was looking at him with my mouth open,then I got a plan. "You-you're not a god?" I asked in a fake surprised tone to Miguel. I grabbed his shirt. "You lied to to me?" I said. I glanced at Tzekel-Kan a little,mostly looking at Miguel and cleared my throat. Miguel gave me a cold stare. I started to get angry and I threw him aside. "How dare you!"

"Hey,it was his stupid plan!" Miguel said to Tzekel-Kan,remarking me.

"Oh-oh,my plan is that we should lie low!" I said,and Miguel was walking away from me, "and your plan was to run off,and be all 'oh,look at me,look at me,I'm a god'!"

"That's not true!" Miguel argued,now turning to face me.

"No,who are you kidding?" I challenged. "You're buying your own con!"

"At least I'm not dating mine!" Miguel said harshly.

"I-" I started, "ooh,low blow." I mumbled.

I walked towards Miguel,and Miguel turned away,and crossed his arms."Listen Mr. High and Mighty,we'd be both sailing out of here with a mountain of gold,if you had just listened to me!" I said,hitting the back of his head.

"What,now you got all the precious gold and Chel!" Miguel argued,and I turned away from him. "So what do you need me for?" He asked angrily,hitting the back of my head.

"Well,maybe I don't need you anymore!" I said coldly,smacking my forehead angrily against his.

"Well,then why don't you just go back to Spain,and I'll stay here! And we'll both get what we want!" He shoved me.

"Fine with me,pal!" I said.

"Fine with me too!" Miguel said back.

"Fine!" I slapped Miguel.

"Oh,fine!" Miguel said back,grabbing my shirt and he punched me in the face. We both heard Tzekel-Kan starting to laugh.

"All right!" We both said,punching Tzekel-Kan in the face at the same time. Tzekel-Kan was high in the air,and he was at the edge of the ground.

Miguel and I grabbed the vines. "Tie him up." I said calmly.

Tzekel-Kan sat up a little with his eyes glowing and his hands were stretched like bear claws. Me and Miguel stopped and looked at him in fear;if his eyes are glowing,the big cat's eyes might be active. "Wha-whoa..." I said with a bit of fear in my tone,as I looked at the big cat.

"Ahh!" Miguel and I screamed.

"Jump!" I said quickly,as I jumped and grabbed a vine.

"Whoa!" We both said.

"Ahh!" I screamed. The ground was breaking apart,and it was about to fall. Up there it sounds like the cat is attacking Tzekel-Kan.

The ground was breaking,and Miguel and I quickly swung on the vine,until we got to the part of the bridge that didn't fall off. Tzekel-Kan was screaming and he hit the water. I watched the whole thing,and before I knew it,Tzekel-Kan and the big cat disappeared. I watched in amusement,then I chuckled. "That was good,huh?" I said as I looked at Miguel.

Miguel glared at me. I glared back. What was his problem? Is he mad that we're not gods? Is he mad because of me? He climbed up on the vine;I continued to glare at him,as he continued climbing,and I remained where I was. Miguel was finally at the top,and I heard the villagers cheering,then I started to climb the vines. Once I got to the top,I was stuck,I couldn't pull myself up one more time. "Hey,a little help,please?" I asked Miguel,as I saw him being carried among the crowd.

"Chief Tanni! Chief Tanni!" I heard Miguel say,as he was put down. "I decided to stay," Miguel said to him.

"Oh,this is wonderful news! What a glorious day for El Dorado!" Chief Tannabok said excitedly. "Lord Miguel has decided to live among us!" He said to the crowd happily.

"Tulio!" I saw Chel coming up to me,and helping me up. I had a sad expression written on my face. "Is everything okay?" She asked,noticing how sad I was.

I stood up,glaring at Miguel. Miguel had his hands in the air,then he turned to look at me as his smile faded. I looked at Miguel,while frowning.

"Everything is... fine," I lied,trying to hide the stress in my voice.

* * *

_Okay,I might not have done this correctly,so tell me what I've done wrong,and I'll correct it. I promise!_


End file.
